parallelscenariofandomcom-20200215-history
(Storyline15
It;s still in the dark sea The sky is too dark to feel the sunshine, this happens all time in this sea We run to catch each other in the beach, just a like a teenage couple. I try to catch Ava, and she runs so slow. Then she pretends to fall in the sand, and i fall on her. She hugs me, then we kiss "Now you are no longer scare of dark sea ?" "Yes, now i scare of losing you" And we keep kissing, our body touch to each other...... I grab her boobs, then finger her pussy. I whisper in her ear: "I love you Ava, i love you in mad. You're a great woman, both at work and in bed" "That's why they choose me!" "Thanks for everything you have taught me." "Soon you'll become the best secret agent" " No i won't, because my wife (mean Ava) is better !" " With your strength, soon you will defeat me in the hand to hand combat. They say my boobs are oversize for being the most dangerous hitwoman" " Sure, your boobs is oversize. And i don't want you to be a hitwoman, you;re too sexy to be killed. You could have various of job, they can offer you.... Or when I really become a secret agent, you can be my assisstant, you could help me analyse the intelligence...." "I;m waiting for the day to become your assisstant. And yes, I'm thinking of giving up the killing job" "Sure, just be my wife...." Then we keep kissing. Then she told me: "Darling, I;m feeling so painful as working out all day yesterday, massage me. I want to know that I don't waste my time teaching you how to massage a lady and make her horny" "Ok, sweat heart". Then i come to the airplane, take out a big towel. Ava takes off her clothes then lays down on the towel. I slowly grab her giant boobs, she closes her eyes... And of course, when we;re both horny, i fuck her... But our relationship doesn;t last for a long time. Later we break up. We can;t say between us, who betray who.... Maybe we both betray each other.... Then a few more problem happen to me. After all these thing, after more than 20 years, with a lot of events in my life, i come back to the Earth, to America and work for the CIA.... And at this time, maybe i have forget my love story with Ava. Later, i have new relationships. I meet the best doctor in America: Grace Rose. I meet the blonde computer programmer/hacker: Tina Turner, and then some relationships/ "short" love story with some girls, women during my missions in Europe, and South America and can never forget my Spanish love, my Spanish princess, my Spanish beauty: Sally; but finally decide to marry a naive English (Asian descendant) girl.... With all these ladies has passed through my life for just a short time, you think i'm still thinking of Ava ? Ten year later A cold night Wales, I'm working with the "crazy hacking electronics device" stolen from MI6 in the Illuminati safe house. My computer screen is still on. A message apear on screen: You have received a new message. Sure, from the Illuminati. The intelligence profile name: "Ava, the Illuminati assassin". What ? for 10 years, i have forgoten her.... I open the profile, I see a lot of picture taken from her missions. Even pictures taken from her daily life. I see that now she;s living with a man as his wife. He is in the training time, just like me before, but he is younger than me at the training time, he looks just about 25 to 30.... A lot of picture. But we now break up, thinking i care of this ? My sexual relationship with my English wife, my big ass MI6 colleague and my Spanish "princess", thinking that now i care of Ava ? No way..... But the main thing i want to say is the information they send to me. In her mission, she discovered the information of the activities of the LLG in Western Europe.... Look at the picture of her which was taken just yesterday, she still has the beauty of 10 years ago. She is ageless. Her MILF beauty is ageless. And nearly 30 year later, she still has that beauty, when I'm getting old...... Category:Erotic story